Nexus with a Departing Soul
by applecherry
Summary: They were childhood friends. Their lives blended smoothly as they grow, then Lady Fate decided to play, adding an unwelcome twist to the blend. SasuSaku.
1. Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimers apply for all chapters. Songs inserted are not mine, except for one.

**Notes**: Alternate Universe. If you hate Drama, Angst, Tragedy, or Romance, I'm giving you a chance to walk away now. Flames are welcome.

* * *

**Nexus with a Departing Soul**  
_aPpLecHeRrY_

_They were childhood friends.  
Their lives blend smoothly as they grow, then Lady Fate decided to play.  
She added an unwelcome twist to the blend._

+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter One: _Beginning of the End_**

+-+-+-+-+

_Ring. Ring._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Sasuke, Sakura here. Are you free tomorrow? D'ya mind if I ask for your company, even just for the day?"_

"_Oh, hi. Yes I'm free, I really don't have plans for tomorrow. Why'd you ask?"_

"_I just want a company 'cause my parents will be leaving early tomorrow and they won't be back until next week. Ino is not available either."_

"_Why? Having a date with Shikamaru?"_

"_Yeah. Besides, I really want to spend the day with you…"_

"…_Kay, what time d'ya wake up?"_

"_Around 7… Why? Planning anything?"_

"_Never mind, just wait for me there tomorrow"_

"_Thanks! Bye."_

_And with that, she hanged the phone._

They have been close friends for a long time. They often meet and keep themselves comfortable in each other's presence. But lately, Sakura's been acting odd. She keeps going out with her friends and asking for more attention. Sure, she's friendly and all that, but still, it feels like something is wrong.

He pushed the idea to the back of his head and lay down his bed, trying to sleep and stop worrying, but miserably failed.

'It's already past 11 and I still can't sleep! Damn! Sakura what are you doing to me? I keep asking you what's wrong and you just reply with a smile that tells 'everything is okay' Normally, you would prefer spending your time with Ino or Hinata but now you want me to accompany you for a whole day? It's not that I don't want your presence but… sigh insomnia is taking over, I really need some sleep. I'll just worry tomorrow'

But what he didn't know that another load of worry will come the next day…

* * *

She woke up with the noise of a car. 

'They really intend on finding that thing'

She glanced at her bedside clock, not noticing a white thing beside it and sighed,

'waking up 4 in the morning is really disturbing. I should go back to sleep'

_**6 am…**_

He immediately brushed his teeth and cleaned himself. After changing, he went downstairs, got all the things he needed, rushed out the door and shut the door with a loud bang.

He stood in front of her house for a while, studying the ambience. He concluded, 'Still sound asleep.'

He sneaked in to the secret entrance only he and Sakura knows.

After sneaking in, he went to the kitchen and scattered all the things he needed at the table.

"A nice breakfast and some preparations would be enough to start the day," he told no one in particular and started doing his magic on the kitchen and through the whole house.

_**6:57 am…**_

Sakura woke, not with the noise of a car, but this time, the delicious aroma of breakfast wafting through her senses and surrounding the area.

'I should have known' she thought with a smile forming on her lips.

She stood up and went directly to the bathroom. As she opened the mirror and got her toothbrush, a small white thing fell, upside down. She bent down to pick it and returned it back to its original place without looking at it.

After her freshening up, she opened her door and let her senses lead her to the kitchen.

"Did I wake you up?" he said, elbows on the table, hands on his chin and his usual smirk on his face.

"No," she chuckled, "but your cooking did."

"I know. I've been doing this since who-knows-when."

"Yeah, and I never get tired of it" she replied, sitting on the chair. "What's the menu for this morning?"

And the heartily conversation went on and on, they tease and annoy each other, never minding what time will they end.

_Coz every little thing he does is magic  
Every thing he does just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for him goes on_

And after some time, finally, they halted.

"I win," cheered Sakura. "that means you'll wash the dishes!"

"Fine" Sasuke replied, pretending to be disappointed.

"Aww, too bad… I'm just gonna take a bath while you're washing the dishes… and wipe that look off your face Sasuke_-kun_, it doesn't suit you" she said in a teasing tone.

"Well, thank you Sakura_-chan._ Do you want me to also wash your clothes, hm?" he retorted in a mocking tone, which easily irritates Sakura.

"Ha-ha, very funny," she irritatingly said. "well, after I take a bath and you finish the dishes, what do you plan to do?" she continued, effortlessly changing the vibes.

"Don't worry about it," he assured "I already have plans".

"and so do I, but yours go first. I'm planning to do it later afternoon." And with that, she walked off.

_**Sakura's bathroom...**_

She took off her garments and submerged onto the warm bathtub.

'2 weeks from now… so sudden but, I think it would be enough. They haven't notice anything wrong with me yet so, that'll be a shock to them when they find out. I need to do something. Anything slow but surely to make sure they won't panic much. I need to start with Sasuke." Thinking of him pasted a small smile on her delicate face.

After taking a bath, she hurried outside her room only to find Sasuke bored, sitting on the couch.

"I thought you have fallen asleep," Sasuke said.

"I should've, only if I don't have things to do." _Only if it wasn't for you…_

He smirked. "C'mon, we've got lots to do." He stated, pulling her arm.

"Um, 'bout that," hesitated Sakura.

"What? D'ya want to cancel it for tomorrow?" he let go of her.

"No, not that. I just wanna have albeit change of plans" she beamed him a smile.

"Fine. No prob," he sighed "So what's our first thing to do on your list?"

She grinned. This is going to be a long, happy day…

**  
To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

Song inserted is 'Every Little Thing (he does is magic)' by M.Y.M.P. It doesn't fit much, I know.

Pardon me if I made this chap a little- how do you put this- sappy? and sorry if Sasuke is OOC, I really need to do that. Oh, and Sasuke and Sakura were friends since childhood, and so is Sakura and Ino, but they still have their catfights some time.

'_Nexus'_, by the way, means '_connection'_ or '_link'_

+-+-+-+-+

**_Next on NwaDS…_  
Chapter Two: **_Sakura's List_

_What is the white thing beside Sakura's clock? Why is Sakura thinking about these things? Who can guess!_

_+-+-+-+-+_

**_Nexus with a Departing Soul © aPpLecHeRrY™_**

**_

* * *

_**

Edited 12-04-05


	2. Sakura's List

**Nexus with a Departing Soul**

By: _aPpLecHeRrY

* * *

_

**Authoress' Notes:** This will be out of the original Naruto storyline (that means this is an AU story). The songs I'll insert in all my chapters are mostly by Filipino artists. Some of the lyrics are pure Filipino and I won't translate it! –evil laugh-

**Disclaimer:** See disclaimer in first chap

**Warnings:** Sasuke's OOC, main character death, Dramatic/Tragic story with a twist of slight Humor, Angst, and Romance.

* * *

An irreversible past, a childhood relationship blooming to a more complicated feeling, and an inevitable occurrence that is about to happen. Can the link between them endure the fate accorded upon them?

* * *

**Chap 2: Sakura's List**

"Hey, are we there yet? These blindfolds are irritating."

"Yup, just a few steps away"

Here they are, in the middle of a peaceful meadow on a summit. Here, they forget all their worries and problems, well, they're supposed to but…

"Is it just me, or something is really wrong here?" said Sasuke, blindfolds still on.

"Yup! It's supposed to be me wearing a blindfold, not you! but we had change of plans remember?" she chirped.

She carefully untied the blindfolds off and said, "You can open your eyes now"

"All of that fuss just for this? I thought were going to a place something new," Sasuke complained.

"Well, so-rry! I like it here, it brings back so many memories," she said as she breathed in the scent of the cherry blossoms surrounding the place.

"Ya, like when you fell off the tree when we were 5," he teased. _And__ I caught you in my arms…_

"And the time when you broke your arms cause of your carelessness," she retorted. _And__ I tend it back to health for you…_

Silence.

"So what are we going to do here?" Sasuke asked.

She handed him a paper and a pen. "If you only have 2 more weeks to live, list down the 10 things you want to do before you die. Below the list, write a letter for me if I'm gonna die 2 weeks from now, just a short letter. After this, we'll keep it. I'll do the same. You do it there," she pointed on a cherry blossom tree in front of them "and I'll do it there," she pointed on the smaller cherry blossom tree just beside Sasuke's.

"What kind of activity is that?" asked a disturbed Sasuke.

"No more questions" she walked towards her spot.

"But-"

"Can't hear you!" hollered Sakura as she sit.

"Fine," muttered Sasuke under his breath "have it your way" he surrendered in defeat as he walked and sat on to his spot. And they started their list…

…

_that's__ why I wanna give my love  
__all__ my love to you (to you)  
__nobody__ else but you  
__I just wanna give my love  
__all__ of my love to you (to you)_

…

Time passed, each reflecting on their list. Each has taken the activity seriously, especially Sakura.

"I'm done! this activity came out not as easy as I imagined," she claimed.

"Yeah, I've had a hard time thinking for the top of my list," he answered.

Now, they were facing each other, backs still leaned on their own tree, eyes on their list.

"Now, we exchange!" exclaimed Sakura as she handed out her list to him.

"Here," Sasuke gave his to Sakura.

They both read each other's list at the same time. None had the time to comment on something. Both were lost in their trance, reflecting at the unexpected words on the list, especially their letters for each other. Why? because their list goes like this:

* * *

Sakura's List: 

1. Fall in love and get married  
2. Say 'I Love You' to everyone I love  
3. Say 'I'm Sorry' to all my enemies  
4. Say 'Thank You' to everyone who touched my life  
5. Convince others to not cry but live and enjoy life for me  
6. Family Reunion  
7. Go to England  
8. Shopping spree to all shops in Konoha  
9. Sing and record all my composed songs and burn it in a cd  
10. Treat Naruto ramen for a day

* * *

Sasuke's List: -I'll explain later- 

1. Clan Reunion  
2. Make up with my brother  
3. Try to fix up my family  
4. Learn the secrets of the clan  
5. Do/achieve something without permission/knowledge of family  
6. Live without money for a day  
7. Win the surfing championships this year  
8. Make Naruto my slave for a day  
9. Make Sakura sing for me  
10. Another serious fight with Hyuuga

* * *

What is more surprising is their letters: 

_Sakura,_

_If you would die 2 weeks from now, I'd do nothing. I'd practically act normal. Y'now, like everyday. I tease you endlessly, stop you from your annoying catfights with Ino, be your driver and slave when you ask me to accompany you in shopping, help you in your everyday routines, make you smile, help you achieve your goals. Just like what I do everyday. I'd do nothing but make your 2 weeks the happiest weeks of your life. (I'm getting a little sappy here. This activity is for girls! Why are you making me do this!)_

_Sasuke

* * *

_

_Sasuke,_

_First of all, I want to thank you for doing this activity. I know you hate these kinds. Back to the topic, if you would only have 2 more weeks to live, I would be always by your side. I know you have lots of things you wanna do and I just want you to know that I'm always here for support. I would help you do all the things on your list, even how impossible it would be (I bet the first thing on your list is about your family). I know you can complete that in less than two weeks. What I'm trying to point out here is that: 1.) I have complete trust in you and 2.) I would always make you smile until the end. Well, I think that's all you need to know._

_Sakura

* * *

_

They were astounded. Neither knows how each give importance to the other…

…

_It was you who__ first believed  
__In all that I was made to be  
__It was you looking in my eyes  
__You held my hand  
__And showed me life  
__And__ I've never been the same  
__Since you first believed_

…

After a good 5 minutes of silence, he broke it with a laugh, "I never thought it would be as serious as this,"

Sakura wiped away the tears forming in her eyes and laughed with him. "Yeah, and to think that I would really sing for you huh?" she said, changing the serious vibes present.

"You always come to me and proudly say, 'Sasuke, I've finished another song' or 'Sasuke, they totally loved my song! they say it fits perfectly with my voice' but I have never hear you sing even just a note even once! and now you want to have your own cd? How would your manager/director trust you if you won't let them hear?" he retorted mockingly

She snapped, "Well, Mr. I-know-everything, are you my manager/director?"

"Would you like me to?" he smirked, now he's getting on her nerves.

"Ha-ha," she laughed humorlessly and crossed her limbs over her chest 'Good thing I didn't persist on deeper to the other subjects on his list or else I'll completely lost my mood'

Eerie silence surrounded them again, this time, with an angry aura around –obviously Sakura's-. Seeing that she's really annoyed, he grabbed one of her arm, dragged her down the hill and said, "Fine, I'm sorry, I just stated out my opinion. Anyway, since your activity is over, it's my turn now."

"Hey! Slow down, I almost tripped over!" she tried to release her arm from his hold, but to no avail.

He suddenly stopped. "You still angry?" he turned around and looked directly in her eyes, _slightly_ serious.

Realizing he was _slightly_ serious, she replied, "No," with a small smile gracing her features.

"Good, now, we go," he felt relieved and loosen his hold on her arm.

"Where?"

"when you dragged me here, I didn't ask where we're going. Now, you do the same."

"Hmph… Fair enough"

And now, he's officially in control…

* * *

…scene change: park…

* * *

"I thought you would prepare something special,"

"Sorry to disappoint you but, I don't want to do anything bothersome today."

"You and your lazy ass,"

And they run after each other… What do you call this? A stroll thru the park? It's more like a _chase_ around the park. The day wouldn't be over without some teasing, right?

Ending the long chase, Sasuke sat down on a bench and raised a hand. Sakura, on the other hand, doesn't want to end it that easily so without his consent, she smacked him on the head from behind, laughed, and plumped down beside him.

Sasuke, rubbing his head, asked, "What was that for?"

Sakura, still giggling a little said, "Nothing much, just felt the urge to do that,"

Finally, they took a break in silence.

"You know, Sasuke, I have this crush on some guy, and he doesn't seem to notice…" Sakura started a topic.

"Oh really? and who's this unlucky guy?" she glared at him.

He stifled a laugh, "I mean what does this guy looked like?"

She leaned on him. "Well, he's got hypnotizing orbs, cool dark locks, and different looks. It depends on his mood."

"I don't know anybody like that except me,"

"Ha-ha, Mr. arrogant, I thought you know everything." _well, it is you_

"Fine. I don't know that guy, but I'm still better than him." he defensively said.

"Oh really? In what ways? Mind if you tell?" she mentioned sarcastically

"In everything." _anything to prove you wrong_

"Really? Why the mood, jealous?"

…

_I don't wanna wait in vain for your love  
__I don't wanna wait in vain for your love  
__Summer is here, I'm still waiting there  
__Winter is here and I'm still waiting there_

…

He felt heat starting to cloud his cheeks. "Whatever," he said, standing up. As he started to walk away, he added, "Let's go eat. It's already past twelve."

She let the previous topic fade away with a smile and stood up to catch up with him. "'Kay, I'm coming. Wait fo-"

He quickly swirled around to see what happened. His eyes widened,

"Sakura!"

**To be continued…

* * *

**

Songs inserted are: Give my Love to You by Forte (theme song ng 'Save the Last Dance for Me'), You First Believed by Hoku, and Waiting in Vain by M.Y.M.P. (Feel ko lang ilagay yung songs! hehehe… dapat nga pati yung theme song ng 'Full House' eh kaso wala akong mahanap na lyrics… too bad…)

Sorry if I made this chapter really, REALLY sappy. Especially the list. I dunno why, it just came to my mind while I'm writing. Uh! I'm afraidI'm losing my touch…

About Sasuke, as I said I would explain, has a broken family. His parents are divorced and his brother gone to who-knows-where coz they have some grudge. He doesn't have freedom coz her parents are overprotective, not to mention secretive. Their family's rich so he was raised with money on his side and that wealth made their clan go and separate to their own ways. If you still have questions, feel free to email me!

Meron na nga palang Filipino Language dito... kaso wala pa akong nakikitang story dun...

Thanks to everyone who read and took the time to review. Luv yah guys! asteeg nio lahat! I greatly appreciate it, and so are your supports.

Special thanks to:

1. those who gave me ideas for the list and songs especially ria, denden, auen, ate jaja, ate fhe, and shane

2. those who made me continue my story (mga makukulit at mga nagbibigay ng inspirasyon ko) especially denden (again), camille (sakura), auen (again), and tisha (ewan ko lang! di ka pa nga nagrereview eh!)

_So, why did Sasuke called out Sakura's name? Guess why…_

Thanks a lot, please review,

**_aPpLecHeRrY_**


	3. Feelings and a Call

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter One.

* * *

**Nexus with a Departing Soul**  
_aPpLecHeRrY_

_They were childhood friends.  
Their lives blend smoothly as they grow, then Lady Fate decided to play.  
She added an unwelcome twist to the blend._

+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter Three: _Feelings and a Call_**

+-+-+-+-+

He can't take his eyes off her. He was sitting at her bedside, inclined, facing her, holding her hand tightly since they've laid her down in this infirmary nearby. She fainted a while ago which seems hours for him and still unconscious. He assumed it was just over fatigue because of their previous activities and shrugged it off.

Even though, he was still anxious. Examining her immobile form, his worried gaze landed on her pale face. She didn't held the cheery smile on her face anymore, but still… His free hand unconsciously crept to her cheeks, searching for warmth. At the initial contact of her skin, memories plagued trough his mind, soothing as he reminisce their past together.

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free _

His tensed onyx orbs softened as he relaxed. He adjusted his position and laid her head gently on his lap. Raking his hand through her hair as soft as satin ever so softly and gaze never detached.

'I never felt so light like this before…'

_Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more _

Then it struck him. He finally realized that the thing he feels whenever she's with him, the voice annoying him at night, talking about some unknown feeling he never felt before, the thing lurking behind deep inside his heart, the foreign feeling he never felt before, was love. It's not the love given to a friend. It was a love for something greater than that. It was the wonderful sensation that makes him crave for her.

'_You've changed me… into something, someone better…'_

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven _

'All my life I've wondered what love felt like,' he chuckled a bit, remembering the list they've made earlier. 'I should've included it in my list, but it's no use now. All I need is you…'

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it here in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven _

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. Vision still a little blurred, all she saw was a face, smiling down on her. She felt her head laid down on something else, not a pillow and a soft hand caressing a side of her face.

"Sleep more, you need rest."

'That voice, no other than Sasuke's' she thought.

And her suspicions were confirmed when her sight cleared. Judging by the surroundings, she was in an infirmary, lying down on a hospital bed, Sasuke's lap serving as her head pillow.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You didn't remember? You fainted a while ago and I brought you here." he replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

'Oh yeah, my head went aching and everything went blurred. Hm, must be **_it_**.'

"No more questions. Go back to sleep. When you wake up, we eat lunch," he continued. It was more of an order, really.

"Hmph, fine…" she was disappointed. Frown turned into a sly smile as an idea popped, "On one condition,"

He raised an eyebrow to that, "What condition?" She carefully removed her head on his lap to avoid dizziness as she sat straight.

"I'll go back to sleep if you also lie down beside me." She grinned and lay down on the right side of the bed, making sure there's still some space for Sasuke to lie down on.

"And why is that?" he asked.

Sakura closed her eyes. "So that you won't do anything,"

Now this is getting nowhere.

"Like what?"

Irritated, Sakura opened one eye to see Sasuke glaring questionably at her. Also seeing Sasuke's one arm supporting his body leaning on the bed, she grabbed it which caught Sasuke off-guard and made him fall down on the bed beside her. Well, not in a comfortable way.

She laughed at him. "Ouch." Seeing Sasuke's face made her giggled some more. "That's what you get! You should see your face!" And then laughed some more. After minutes of rubbing it in his face, she finally composed herself, "No more questions." She imitated his statement earlier. "Just sleep or relax there will ya?" and she turned her back to him.

How he wished he could smack Sakura on the head…

Seeing no other choice, he simply obeyed and relaxed. Simple it seem, but hard for him. How could you relax if things plagued right thru your head, especially if the 'things' are about a certain girl lying beside you? He raised his head using his arm as support, only to see Sakura's face from above.

'Hn, she fell asleep so fast.' Little did _he_ know that Sakura just closed her eyes.

'Let's see what this little idiot would do while I'm asleep.' Little did _she_ know what would happen next…

Minutes passed. He didn't budge a bit and she grew bored. She heard him sigh and felt him move. Since the bed was for one person only, their bodies are in contact with each other. He finally lay down properly, his folded left arm serving as his pillow. He stared at the ceiling.

He sighed once more. "You don't know how much you mean to me,"

'_Is he talking to me? What is he talking about? Does he know I'm awake?_' Sakura started to panic, at the same time, curious. Very curious.

He resumed, "Funny, I'm talking to you while you're sleeping. I just don't know how to say or react to this to you when you're awake. Knowing you through twelve years of friendship, you'd probably laugh at me, but still, I need to say this…" He shifted his position. Her back was now to him. One arm crept around her waist as he buried his face into her hair, drowning in her scent. She stiffened.

_I'm weak, it's true  
Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cause my heart keeps falling faster _

He took a deep breath before resuming. Muffling through her hair he softly spoke, "…Aishiteru, Sakura, more than just a friend, more than anything else. I don't know why, I don't know how, I don't know when. All I know is that I love you. Simply that. For being you."

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

He said this with so much passion; Sakura felt small drops of tears leak from her emerald orbs. Even though it was almost inaudible, she heard him clearly. She was in the state of shock. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Is this really Sasuke talking to her? _The_ Sasuke that kept on teasing and annoying her for twelve years? Feeling the urge to talk, she gave in.

"You know what Sasuke?"

Now it's his turn to stiffen. Was she awake all those time?

_This time I'm not gonna let you slip away  
This time I'm not gonna let another day go by  
Without holding you so tight,  
Without treating you so right _

She faced him, eyes brimmed with tears, she continued, "I love you too,"

His eyes widened, her tears freely streaming down her face. He blocked it with his thumb and held her closer to him. She's still crying stifled sobs through his shirt.

_This time I'm not gonna let go of your love  
This time I promise you that we'll rise above it all  
and I will never let you fall,  
I'm gonna give you my all,  
This time _

He whispered a 'thank you' to her and embraced her lovingly, more like possessively, and so did she.

Minutes passed like seconds, seconds disappeared into nothingness. No one cared about time, all that matters that moment is theirs to cherish.

She broke their moment and spoke softly, "Sasuke, could we get out the hospital now? I want to spend the whole day out with you. Not in this immaculately white cage."

Of course, Sasuke declined at first. He said she needs more rest, but because of Sakura insisting she's already fine and seeing there was nothing fun in the infirmary, he carried out his girlfriend's wish.

+-+-+-+-+

Time flies fast and so it was already 10 at night. He escorted her home up to her doorstep. ---a/n: do I really have to say that they were walking hands intertwined and sharing sweet moments? jeez!---

"Are you sure you don't want company for the night? I mean, you're all alone. Your parents won't be back until next week right?"

_He could really be overprotective sometimes,_ "I'm sure. No need to worry about anything m'kay?"

"Hn," He kissed her for the third time of the day, but this time, shorter but sweeter, "G'night"

She giggled a little before replying, "Goodnight, sweet dreams,"

Their hands finally separated and he went on his way. The wind blew carrying cherry blossoms surrounding him. Soothing him, he whispered to the wind, "I love you, Sakura"

And as if the wind delivered his message, Sakura, who was leaning behind the closed front door, picked the cherry blossom petal that the wind blew to her nose. "Love you, Sasuke"

+-+-+-+-+

It was already 11:30. Even though she's already in her comfy pj's and tucked to bed, she still can't sleep due to the previous event, she was still overwhelmed to be having forty winks. A ring from her phone beside her clock broke her reverie.

She picked it up and answered. The moment she recognized the voice, she smiled. At first, their conversation went smooth, actually boring, so she wandered around the room while talking.

"Have you found the note?" said the voice on the other line.

She raised an eyebrow to this as she stood beside her bed. "What note?"

"The one beside your clock. Read it" the person became suddenly became serious.

"Oh this…" she grabbed the paper and read it. Her face went blank. Eerie silence took over.

"Sakura?" the person seemed to expect the silence. When the silence went too long, the person snapped, "Sakura!"

The phone easily slipped from Sakura's hands as she went limp, her legs gave up on her, a gallon of tears silently escaping her. No sobbing, no racking. Just silent tears.

The tears remained as she involuntary cried to sleep. _Why do all of these happen to me?_

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

Songs inserted are: 'Heaven' by Regine Velasquez, 'True' by Ryan Cabrera, and 'This Time' by Freestyle

If any of my dear readers are interested, see my other works and my schedule and announcements in my profile. Thanks.

And a big thanks to all my reviewers! This wouldn't be updated if it weren't for y'all. You're greatly appreciated! A single review meant so much to me even if it only contains a single word. Flames are welcome. They're important too y'know.

+-+-+-+-+

**_Next on NwaDS…_  
Chapter Four: **_Weakest Point_

_So, what's the '**it**' Sakura was thinking about? Why did she cried easily on the confession part aside from Sasuke's words? Who called her? What is written on the note? Ah, so many questions. Guessing would be nice… Answers next chap! Two more chapters to go then, bye bye!_

_+-+-+-+-+_

_**Nexus with a Departing Soul © aPpLecHeRrY™**_

_**

* * *

**_

Edited 12-22-05  
This previously contains more errors than Chapter Two so I edited this next to Chapter One.


	4. Weakest Point

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

* * *

**Nexus with a Departing Soul**  
_aPpLecHeRrY_

_They were childhood friends.  
Their lives blend smoothly as they grow, then Lady Fate decided to play.  
She added an unwelcome twist to the blend._

+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter Four****: _Weakest Point_**

+-+-+-+-+

On a branch of a cherry blossom tree in front of Sakura's house, you can see Sasuke sitting, waiting patiently for Sakura to step out the door. It was already 8:40 in the morning. Usually, at this time of the day, she would be hanging around at Ino's place or irking him at his house. He was sitting here for almost an hour and a half and no sign of her still. Slightly worried, he jumped down and made his way to the secret entrance.

He surveyed the house. In the kitchen, all are in their respective places; it was still the same as he left it yesterday. _She haven't eaten breakfast._ Not a hair out of place in the living room. _She didn't stay up late last night watching TV. _He checked all except a certain room, nothing out of place leading to one conclusion: _She's still asleep. _He chuckled. 'She tired herself too much yesterday'

He softly went to her room, careful not to make any noise. He slowly slid the door open only to see Sakura down on the floor, head resting on the side of the bed.

He trusted his reflexes and quickly picked Sakura up, bridal style, and laid her down the bed. He checked on her. Vital signs steady, breathing normally. _Sleeping_. His hand rested on the side of her face, 'Sticky. She's been crying all night,' Deciding worry will not be of any help, he tucked Sakura properly to bed and let her sleep more. _I'll just deal with it later_. He got up and finished making breakfast before preparing a towel and a basin of water. Gently, he started wiping Sakura's sticky cheeks, and then made his way to her left arm, then the other. As he was midway down to her hands, he came to a halt when she felt her stir. Putting down the towel, he planted a good morning kiss on her forehead, not noticing the paper clutched in her right hand.

"'morning, what's with the scene I found this morning?" he helped he prop up.

"Oh that's nothing!" she beamed him a fake smile, "I just fell because of dizziness," she explained.

He eyed her._ Lying won't make any good Sakura, but I'll let it pass for now._

"Hn, fine. Breakfast is ready; I'll wait for you at the table" and with that, he left.

She let the incident last night slip away from her mind, even just for a minute, and did her daily morning routines a bit faster.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" while eating his buttered toast, he noticed she was in deep thought.

She snapped out of her reverie, "Nothing much," she drank a small amount of milk from her glass. He just shrugged it off. She mentally groaned.

'It won't be long until he finds out. He's too sparse to not notice.'

A memory of last night struck her.

+-+-+-+-+

"_Have you found the note?" said the voice on the other line._

_She raised an eyebrow to this as she stood beside her bed. "What note?"_

"_The one beside your clock. Read it" the person became suddenly became serious._

"_Oh this…" she grabbed the paper and read it. Her face went blank. Eerie silence took over. _

_On the note was:_

_Dear Sakura,_

_We haven't got our hopes down on finding the counter spell. We'll try to get back in time. In the mean time, try to do everything you must and like. Just in case. Don't give up on us._

_Love, _

_Mom and Dad_

_+-+-+-+-+ _

'I remembered I haven't got much time left. I gotta tell him today.'

She blurted out, "Uhm, Sasuke,"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow on this. He swallowed his last bite of toast first before replying, "Yeah?"

"Can we go to our fave place and have lunch there?"

Silence.

"Y'know, on the summit, some kinda picnic there?"

_What's with her? _"Hn. Fine with me,"

She grinned. "I'll fix the food, don't worry." she assured him. She then finished her breakfast and went to do the dishes while Sasuke cleaned up the table. While her hands are full of foam, she asked him, "Sasuke, would you mind if I spend the morning with Ino and the others? I want to surprise them."

"I won't if you'll allow me to accompany you, even just to her house, that is, if you won't mind also."

She shook her head. "No, not at all!"

"Hn," He went to her and gave her a brief kiss. "I'll be going now. I'll just pick you up later."

She started brushing the foam off her hand, a sign that she wants to lead him at least up to the door. He cut her actions by saying, "Just continue what you're doing. I'll be fine by myself."

She sighed in defeat, "Okay, you win. I'll be ready by ten."

He made his way to the door, "Later," he raised his right hand as a sign of departure.

"Take care," he heard her say before she closed the door.

On the walk home, Sasuke can't help but think.

'What's with her? She's been acting unusually irritating. The lies, fake smiles, deep thoughts, what's with all that? Something's going on and I need to find that out.'

+-+-+-+-+

Five minutes before ten, he arrived. Sakura was already done and ready to go so they walked down hand in hand to Ino's place unusually but not awkwardly, in silence. By the time they've reached Ino's, Hinata and Ino, amazingly without their boyfriends, was at the balcony. Seeing the couple, Hinata squeezed out a relieved sigh and murmured, "Finally," Ino on the other hand, waved her arm and gave Sakura a thumbs-up before yelling, "About time you two get together!" Sakura just grinned in reply and Sasuke simply smirked.

Sakura turned around to face Sasuke, "Just wait for me at the summit by twelve. I'll provide our food, you're in charge of the others, okay?"

"Hn, have a good time,"

She gave her a peck, "Sure," and he left.

The girls at the terrace were giggling at the sight. Sakura went to them and they chatted. Non-stop girl talks until Sakura had to leave to prepare their food.

+-+-+-+-+

"Uhm, Sasuke, you need to know something," Sakura walked back and forth the kitchen while preparing.

"Ugh! No, no, NO!" she cried out in frustration. It's been half an hour since she started rehearsing on how she would tell Sasuke her little secret. She already spilled two glasses of water, broke a plate, and hurt herself thrice by the knife. It was already thirty minutes to twelve. She told herself to start walking at eleven fifty. She was already done packing but still murmuring 'Sasuke, you should know this' and 'I have something to tell you Sasuke' while walking to and fro. She was restless. Too nervous to sit down and relax. She had been clutching her hair out and biting her fingernails out of habit for the past three minutes.

'Okay, I need to calm down. There's no turning back now. I have not much time left. Even if I don't wanna, he has the right to know.' She convinced herself to calm down the last minute and decided that she will just trust her mouth when the time comes.

Gripping she started her way to the meadow. Thoughts still bothering her, she tried her best to be as calm as she could and regained her composure.

She arrived. Sasuke was already there, doing some finishing touches to his simple but calming setting. They ate and did a little chinwag. After eating, they cleaned up the mess and lay down on a material for some moments.

Sakura was tucked protectively in Sasuke's arms; both had their eyes shut as silence intruded once again. Sakura remembered the little scene last night.

+-+-+-+-+

_It was already 11:30. Even though she's already in her comfy pj's and tucked to bed, she still can't sleep due to the previous event, she was still overwhelmed to be having forty winks. A ring from her phone beside her clock broke her reverie. _

_She picked it up and answered. The moment she recognized the voice, she smiled._

"_Hey Mom! How's the search? Why call this late?"_

"_Hi Honey, good thing you're still up. How are you doing? How's the house?" her mom answered, ignoring the previous questions._

_Sakura dismissed it, "Everything's fine here, being alone isn't much fun but I'm okay. Sasuke came here early in the morning, we had breakfast and we spent the remaining hours out." she reported to her mom, skipping out the details of her fainting._

"_Good thing you're enjoying yourself there… By the way, have you found the note?"_

_She raised an eyebrow to this as she stood beside her bed. "What note?" _

"_The one beside your clock. Read it," her mom commanded._

"_Oh this…" she grabbed the paper and read it. Her face went blank. Eerie silence took over._

"_Sakura?" the person seemed to expect the silence. _

"_Honey, we may not be able to make it in time. Only less than a week before your birthday. Our meeting with the informant was two days postponed. We have to travel for two more days to reach the hidden village for the scroll. To our disappointment, the scroll was of no help. All the flights were cancelled so were stranded here. We love you Honey, but sorry. We tried our best but we still can't find the counter spell and we can't be with you at your last birthday…" her mom was now sobbing, "We're really sorry Sakura… Sakura?"_

_When the silence went too long, the person snapped, "Sakura!"_

_+-+-+-+-+ _

Sasuke finished her trance when he held her tighter and asked, "What's wrong? You've been acting odd lately. What happened last night?"

_Okay, this is it. "_About that Sasuke, I think you should really know what happened," she broke away from his arms and sat up.

Sasuke eyed her curiously, "Why, what happened last night? What's happening to you also? You've bee acting really unusual the past week"

"The truth is…" she hesitated a bit, "I fainted last night, crying." She fought back the urge to cry, "Mom called up and told me that …" but she failed, "that… they won't be able to come at my last birthday…" she wiped off the tears in her eyes. Confused, Sasuke remained silent. "This coming Sunday will be my last birthday 'cause… because exactly after my 16th birthday, I'll… I'll… I'll be gone… forever…"

"What? Care to explain?" he shot up. He was now really bewildered.

"We have a curse that runs in our family," She explained in between sobs, "The eldest Haruno daughter will die the day after her 16th birthday. My parents went on a trip to find the counter spell and they failed. There was no cure to this curse. I accepted my fate weeks ago. You are the only person who knows this besides my parents…"

Sasuke jolted up. Was all of this true?

Sakura was now having a breakdown. "Sasuke, I love you. You're important to me. Please understand."

Sasuke was having trouble with his all mixed up feelings. Anger, pity, sadness swirled inside him. He was too confused to think. Anger consumed him, out of the blue, he bowled, "Of all times, why now Sakura? Of all times, why choose now when I've decided to spend my life with you, you tell me I only have nine more days to be happy!" tears now leaked from his orbs.

_It is why I don't understand  
is why I'm feeling so bad now  
when I know it was my idea. _

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I would've accepted the truth more clearly! Sakura why?" he couldn't withstand this anymore. He disappeared in the woods leaving Sakura perish by herself.

_I could've just denied the truth and lied.  
but why am I the only one standing  
stranded on the same ground? _

The next morning, Sakura decided to leave the burden behind. She hoped, no, she knew he would understand sooner or later, well, not too later because she doesn't have much time left.

She walked down town, beaming a frustrated smile to everyone who greeted her and passed by her. She wasn't meeting Ino or Hinata at the town. She was just hoping she would see him there, not expecting he would even notice her _if _he would be there. She just wanted a glance of Sasuke. Simple as that. And as fate decided, he was there, and as she expected, the moment their eyes met, he turned away and left, ignoring her. Sakura was saddened by this, but still happy she saw him. _You won't stand ignoring me for long. Right, Sasuke?_ and she made her way to their fave place for some peace. _I'll start my way of saying goodbye this afternoon._

That night, Sasuke felt really guilty of his actions that morning. 'She told me that to help her. Shit. She needs me now more than ever. I can't stay this way, I can't even think right today. I need her. She needs me. Maybe I should apologize. Now? Nah, she's already asleep. The first thing tomorrow that I'll do will be it.' and so his mind rested the first time since the incident and let him sleep.

Sakura woke with a headache. _This thing is really getting into me. Seven more days. Not much time left. Gotta finish this as early as possible, I'll deal with Sasuke later._ So she thinks, but give her a truth serum, she would end up desperately wanting Sasuke back at this very moment. Tsk, tsk, see what love can do?

The moment she stepped out her door, she felt his aura. _He can't even stand another day._ Acting like she didn't notice anything, she continued to walk out the door and down to her usual path but before she could take another step, Sasuke jumped down the tree where he was hiding, er, staying and faced her back. Sakura halted for a second then resumed walking. _Let's play this little game. I want to see his face._

_Sorry na kung nagalit ka  
di naman sinasadya  
Kung may nasabi man ako init lang ng ulo  
Pipilitin kong magbago pangako sa iyo _

"Sakura!" he called. Sakura stopped on her trail. He ran to catch up with her and faced her. At this, Sakura calmly closed her eyes and void any emotions on his face. "Look, I'm… I'm…" he trailed off. She smiled inwardly. _Having a hard time, eh?_

_Sorry na wag kang madadala  
Alam kong medyo nahihirapan ka  
Na ibigin ang isang katulad kong parang timang  
Na paulit-ulit kang hindi sadyang nasasaktan _

Tired of waiting, she started walking again. Desperate, he took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. I was just really shocked and a little upset."

_Sorry na talaga kung ako'y medyo tanga  
Hindi ako nag-iisip na-uuna ang galit  
Sorry na talaga sa aking nagawa  
Tanggap ko na mali ako wag sanang magtampo  
Sorry na _

She opened her eyes to see his face. Oh, how she wanted to laugh at his face, but she can't… for now. Face still void of emotions, she walked past through him and continued on her way. Seeing there's no other way, he trailed behind her. Even through the busiest streets of Konoha, he was still behind her, trailing. Getting tired of this little game, or so she thought, she stopped in the middle of the street. Sasuke also came to halt just centimeters behind her. Estimating the distance between them, she turned around to his surprise to kiss him. Not too long, she broke off and slyly smiled, "Can't stand ignoring me can't you?" He responded a smirk, "Can't toy with me for too long, hn?" He caught her in an embrace. The moment they broke off, they blurted out at the same time, "Sorry," and they laughed and spent the day together with a little sprinkle of teasing and annoying. He helped Sakura do her thing the entire day.

_Mahal kita sobrang mahal kita  
Wala na akong pwedeng sabihin pang iba  
Kundi sorry talaga di ko sinasadya  
Talagang sobrang mahal kita  
Wag kang mawawala  
Sorry na _

"We need to tell Mom and Dad about this," she mentioned while eating dinner, courtesy of Sasuke, at her house. "They usually call at night. You better sleep here."

He smiled at that, "Sure, I have some spare clothes here right?"

"Yeah, you left them when I asked you to stay here for two nights; they're at the guest room"

"But I won't sleep at the guest room tonight, right?"

She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you want,"

"You might faint again, who would rescue our damsel in distress?" he teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny,"

After dinner, they cleaned up and got ready for bed. They were already sitting comfortably at Sakura's bed, chatting, when the phone rang.

As expected, it was Sakura's mom. They talked, Sakura explained and her parents approved of Sasuke coz they're close before and all. It was like her parents entrusted her to Sasuke and all the works. It just ended up happy.

After the long talk, sleeping time came. She let Sasuke sleep with her at the same bed, side by side, seeing no harm in it. Her back was to him. One arm curled protectively around her waist, he was a head higher and so he drowned himself in her scent.

Even in the silent comfort of the night, both were still awake. In the midmost of the silence, she suddenly remembered no.9 in Sasuke's list: _Make Sakura sing for me_. Choosing carefully one of her treasured composed songs, she picked the one with a mellow tone and has a sentiment for him. More like, the one she composed after the day Sasuke confessed at the infirmary, not long before her mom called. She started with the first verse.

"_Now, you've been a part of my life  
You've lead me into a better place  
I thank you for the love you've given"_

Sasuke realized what it was and muttered a thanks and kissed her earlobe. She continued as her angelic voice lulled Sasuke to sleep.

"_You are important to me  
So let me show you how much I care  
Let me show you how much I love you"_

When she felt Sasuke doze off, she softly ended the song with the last to lines of the chorus and shut her eyes to sleep.

"_Only for the one in my life,  
and it's you…"_

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

Songs inserted are: 'Same Ground' by Kitchie Nadal, 'Sorry Na' by Parokya ni Edgar gsto ko p sna ilagay ung buong song eh, and 'Our Story' by me! I composed it myself. It has its own tune, just imagine it's mellow, it has a slow beat so it fits for night time. If you want the complete lyrics, email me or just say it in your revieW. Thanks! Somebody requested a song and it's really nice, but I can't put it here coz as much as possible, I want all the songs inserted here are by Filipino artists, sorry! Anyway, thanks for suggesting and reviewing.

So, do you like it? I'm not satisfied with this even though this is the longest chapter I've ever made. This is rushed so, don't expect I grammar-checked this. I hope I will be more satisfied in my next and last chapter, chapter 5. It will be shorter, fluffier and well, maybe more dramatic, I guess. Well, your reviews are much more important than my ramblings. I'll shut up now.

+-+-+-+-+

**_Next on NwaDS…_****  
Chapter Five: **_Sweetest Link_

_Her secrets are revealed, what will happen next? Her last dinner, their last night together. He took her hand and danced her last dance. A promise was made. After all this, what awaits? _

_+-+-+-+-+_

**_Nexus with a Departing Soul © aPpLecHeRrY™_**

**_

* * *

_**

Edited 12-22-05  
Still going to be edited.


	5. Sweetest Link

**Nexus with a Departing Soul**

By: _aPpLecHeRrY_

**Authoress' Notes:** This will be out of the original Naruto storyline (that means this is an AU). This is a dramatic story with a twist of Angst and Romance. I made it albeit faster because school days are nearing. This is the last chapter! Waaahhhhh! I'm gonna miss this!

**Disclaimer:** See disclaimer in first chap.

**Warnings: **I made Sasuke a bit nicer, main character death, and extreme fluff and sappiness. The song lyrics is in a single paragraph and in italics.

* * *

An irreversible past, a childhood relationship blooming to a more complicated feeling, and an inevitable occurrence that is about to happen. Can the link between them endure the fate accorded upon them?

* * *

**Chap 5: Sweetest Link**

Today is the day she was waiting for, at the same time, dreaded. It was now her sixteenth birthday, her last day. Many people came to her house, mostly saying happy birthday and some saying goodbye even though they don't know the real reason. She said she will be going to England to study and she will be staying there permanently. The only people she told the truth were her closest friends, Tsunade and the other teachers included. Since the night Sasuke accepted their fate, she spent her remaining days, together with her boyfriend, fulfilling her list. Well, not all coz she can't do the other half of no. 1, no. 6 is completely hopeless, and she doesn't have enough time to do no. 7. Of all the people she confronted about it, Ino was the one greatly affected. Well, honestly, her best friend was only second to her boyfriend coz Ino just slapped her cheek lightly, cried, began swearing profanities and lastly, hugging Sakura and had an emotional breakdown. Well, maybe, she got the same impact with Sasuke, only in another way.

Morning and half of the afternoon was reserved for 3rd and 2nd degree visitors, meaning the friends of her family, not only hers, her other childhood friends, etc. She spent the rest of the afternoon with her closest friends and teachers. The night was nearing, and so was her life. Whenever these thoughts enter her mind, she would just shook her head, squeeze Sasuke's hand tightly, and relish the comforting smile Sasuke always gave her.

At 3 pm, she spent time with her closest friends. Of course, you can't avoid crying in these instances. Reminiscing happy memories. It made saying goodbye harder for her. In the long talk, she finally completed her list, well, partly. Moreover, amidst her cruel fate, she was very happy during those last hours. Her happiness, was so contagious, the others started laughing with her instead of being in tears. She cherished each and every single moment of this. And her infectious cheeriness, was her trait that everyone will miss and remember.

As time slip away, they barely noticed it was already seven in the evening, time for them to go. Actually, they really wanted to be at her side when the time comes, but she politely declined. She said that even though she really wanted to, she can't. She didn't explain though why, but they understood. Deep inside, she just can't go peacefully having them around her. It will be just harder to accept fate. Silently, everyone said their goodbyes and with heavy hearts, went home. All that's left in her house was Sasuke and her.

By seven fifteen, she received her most awaited call: the call from her parents. At first, she didn't wanna talk about the time. All she talked about was what happened that day. After some confrontation, she broke down, though not completely; because she's afraid that her parent would worry more if she let out all her feelings. On the other line, her parents really felt awful. They kept blaming themselves. For not finding the cure, for leaving even though not sure to return in the first place, for ignoring the curse in the early stages… for everything.

After the confrontations, the farewells, the crying, she hanged the phone. At least now, she was able to say goodbye to her family even without seeing each other. Breaking down completely, she seeks out for Sasuke's comfort. Through all those times, Sasuke was always by her side. She buried her head in his chest as she snuggled closer. Hurt as much as her, he gave the comfort and love she was looking for.

Around 8:45, they headed to their fave place where Sasuke made a special dinner for them. Also, according to Sakura's will, she wanted to "leave" on that place. She didn't want to use the term death or die coz she said it was too vulgar.

Arriving at the venue, her eyes widened. Sasuke made a lot of preparations. The lights, the candle-lit dinner, the quilt spread out for stargazing, the ambiance… Everything was wonderful and perfect! She joked, "I would die over and over again if it's the only way to see this," earning a glare form Sasuke. He breathed in her ear, "Never joke like that, it didn't sound a good compliment to me," Before he turned away, she caught his arm and pulled him in a kiss, he broke away and whispered, "If those kisses I will miss, I'd rather go with you," Now, it was his turn to receive a glare. "If you consider that a joke, it's not funny," There was a short pause, and then laughter filled the place.

As soon as they finished the joking and teasing around, they went on to their dinner, their last dinner together, _her_ last dinner.

It was simple, really. But in her eyes, every single thing is special. Sasuke ushered her a seat, and so everything went too formal. Their actions were too refined, it's like their eating at a five-star restaurant. All the while, Sakura had a unnoticeable smile pasted at her face. God gave her caring parents, perfect friends, loving boyfriend, and she thank God for that, but now, why do these all have to disappear? Even though she already accepted her destiny, she still often wonders why it had to happen. Of all times, why now, when she is happy and so contented?

_Sana__ naman  
__maibalik__ ang nakaraan  
__at nang matutunan  
__na__ 'wag kang iwanan_

Sasuke seemed to notice that she's disturbed with her thoughts. He claimed her hands and gave a light squeeze. She snapped out of her trance and smiled at him, a smile that tells him not to worry. When he felt reassured, they continued eating.

Thinking that some talk would disrupt her thoughts, he decided to start a conversation. "Remember when we first met? It was here, on that tree," he pointed on the cherry blossom tree. Eyes shot up, she gave Sasuke a questionable look. He continued, "I was sleeping on a branch and you were under," Seeing his intention, she replied, "Yeah, and the moment I saw you, I threw my teddy bear at you and you fell," and she lat a light chuckle escape her. At least she was thinking about happy memories, not something that will ruin this day.

_Sana__ naman  
__maibalik__ ang nakaraan  
__ng__ 'di sya masayang  
__sana__ ako'y pakinggan_

The dinner took longer than usual because of the intervals when talking at laughing. They enjoyed every moment of it. By ten o'clock, the table was cleaned up and they were playing under the same cherry blossom tree, where they first met, like nine year olds. Chasing and tickling each other, they played until they were too tired to stand up and rested under the tree.

They stayed like that for some minutes, back to back; they relaxed. After some silence, she spoke out of the blue, "You wanna dance?" This caught him off guard. Knowing her plan, he gently stood up and smiled, reaching out a hand to her. "We have no music," She grinned and took his hand, "We can manage,"

_Swaying room as the music starts  
__Strangers making the most of the dark  
__Two by two their bodies become one_

His arms circled her waist, which fitted perfectly, and she wrapped her arms around her neck, their foreheads resting against another, they closed their eyes and started to sway gently, the gentle breeze serving as their music. "You actually know how to dance," it was more of a statement than a question. Still not breaking their connection, he replied, "You always asked me to be your partner whenever you practiced for your dance recital in our early days remember?" _I couldn't say no to you._ She chuckled, "Oh, yeah, I remember," _I loved every moment of it._

_I see you through the smoky air  
__Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
__You're so close but still a world away_

She rested her head on his shoulders, "Thanks for dancing me, this is my last dance," she was slowly losing her energy as she slipped a bit form Sasuke's hold. He felt it and held her tighter. He whispered in her ear so softly, "I'm honored, my princess," She smiled and relaxed in his arms.

_What I'm dying to say, is that  
__I'm crazy for you  
__Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
__I never wanted anyone like this  
__It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
__I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

Assuming she had no more strength to continue, he carried her and lay down on the quilt, under the stars. She had her eyes closed so peacefully, she seemed so helpless. It was tearing his heart apart. Checking the time, they only have one more hour left. He cradled her closely, not wanting to let go.

_Take my hand, and gently close your eyes  
__so you could understand  
__that there's no greater love tonight  
__than what I've for you,_

Feeling his fear, she reached out for his face and caressed it. "Don't worry, everything will be alright, I promise,"

_Well, if you feel the same way for me, then let go  
__We can journey to a garden no one knows.  
__Life is short my darling tell me that you love me  
__So we could fade into the night and you'll know… _

He was trying desperately to hold back the tears. "Sakura, don't leave me, please, not like this," He looked so miserable; tears were flowing non-stop. As much as she wanted to make him smile, she ended up with a single tear escaping her eyes. The moment they stepped on the meadow, she swore to herself not to cry anymore, for her, for him. "I will always be by your side, I promise," He leaned in and kissed her for the last time. It was full of mixed emotions: love, passion, fulfillment.

_The world could die, and everything may lie,  
__Still you shant cry  
__'Cause time may pass, and everything wont last  
__But I'll be by your side,  
__Forever by your side,  
__So you wont cry_

Her time was up. She gather every remaining ounce of her strength, she wiped his tears off. She half-opened her eyes and whispered, "I love you, always," and she went limp. It was exactly March 29,twelve in the morning. He wanted to cry out loud, he wanted to scream so badly, but he didn't. He was sure she won't want that. Instead, he held her close and kissed her lifeless body, "I love you too, thank you,"

* * *

_I want you stay  
__Never go away from me  
__Stay forever  
__but now, now that you're gone, all I can do is pray for you  
__to be here beside me again_

It was now her wake, everybody was there. Her parents came in the afternoon of March 29. He never left her side; he was always there. And to everybody's surprise, they never saw a single tear escape his eyes since that fateful day. There were no emotions shown on his face. It was either he was looking at her picture, or he was staring off to space. But they understood him. He was the last person with her; he was the one who carried Sakura down from the meadow, he was the one who never leaved her side since. And so, they let him be.

_Why did you have to leave me  
__when you said that love would conquer all  
__Why did you have to leave me  
__When you said that dreaming was good as reality_

It was raining. He smirked, so the heavens were also mourning with him. He was standing in front of her grave. He chose to remain there while everybody went home already. He was soaking wet, and there, he smiled a bitter smile and let tears flow freely. He was just there for half an hour. It was freezing cold already; the rain already stopped a moment ago. Suddenly, a gentle wind blew, embracing him, carrying cherry blossom petals. He felt her presence with it and he smiled, "I understand," and slowly, he walked away. Even though she wanted him to be there, she wouldn't want him to be sick does she? She'll just follow him home.

_and now I must move on  
__trying to forget all the memories of you near me  
__but I can't let go of your love that has taught me  
__to hold on_

"I know you're here," he whispered. He was lying one sunny day in the meadow, reminiscing happy moments. He felt her presence wrapping her arms around him. He closed his eyes and savored the moment. "You don't need to worry about me anymore, you can proceed now to wherever you wanna," he paused for a moment, "I love you, wait for me,"

There was a gush of sweet wind and he felt her kiss him, and then, she was gone. But he knows…

…that whatever happens, there will always be a link between their hearts.

**_--OWARIMASHITA--_**

**_

* * *

_**Awwww…. That wasn't so bad, was it? I can't find the proper words! Ang hirap i-express ng words, mas madali kung i-play niyo na lang sa utak ko! Sorry if this don't pass your taste. Honestly, before typing, when I thought about the plot and the sequence, I was kind of teary-eyed. So I tried to make some twists so that this won't come out as dramatic as I first imagined. I don't know the result of the twist I made so please remember to drop a review. 

Songs inserted are: 'Sana Naman' by session road, 'Crazy For You' by Sponge Cola, '214' by Rivermaya, and 'Stay' by Carol Banawa. All pinoy artists! How I wish I could insert 'Because You Loved Me' by Celine Dion, it applies for the whole chapter! But as much as possible, I avoided foreign artists.

Thank God I finished this on time. I promised that I'd post this on May 21, and I did! Only, it was in the late afternoon instead of my usual morning post. I crammed out! I had my breakfast and lunch in front of my PC, I only left my seat on 9:30 and 10:30 for Angelic Layer and Kare Kano. I'll do all those only for my dear readers, so in exchange, please leave a review!

For all my readers and reviewers since chapter one who supported me all the way through, I thank you. Big Hugs! Muuaaahh!

Cindy, seirei-flower, Airheaded dude, tomoe-betrayal, AkiraSuki, dark-adonis (tisha), CaTzPoSt, Gothbrat, darkpheonixsaga, Princess Sakura Haruno (camille), sarafu-chan, princessmoi, Natsumi Aki, benjem, Koharu Mitsuki (addie), sasusaku fan, SaiLaKaKaShi, aikz, kookie315, Mrs. Uchiha, Sasuke c",), kiumi janille (janille), nofaceprincess, deeessssiiiii8, melukia (ate meme), suzuka tenshi (denden and her cousin), animaniac-05 (agot), fu5ionist, Punk sasuke, and all those who will review this chapter…

I love you all! This is the last chapter, hope you liked it!

May 21, 2005, 4:45 pm

Thanks a lot, please review,

LuvLotS,

**_aPpLecHeRrY_**


End file.
